


Rulers of the New Dawn

by Maiden_Kora



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude just wants drama, Everyone lives except Edelgard and Hubert, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_Kora/pseuds/Maiden_Kora
Summary: “You want to court Byleth.”Dimitri can only stare with resign disbelief at his fellow king sitting without a care in the world across his table.“Uh huh, that is what I said.”“Byleth… My wife?” maybe the continuous paperwork and socializing with former-Empire nobles is getting to him. Because there is no way that Claude, the new king of Almyra, who is here with a weird excuse of visiting him for tea time, is asking him permission to pursue romantic relationship with his wife. Right?!“That is what I heard, congratulation by the way. Wish I could attend the wedding, but you know how it is. Can’t exactly skip my own coronation,” then he has the nerve to sip his tea. Where is Hilda or Lorenz when he needs them?





	1. The King's Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished both Blue Lion and Golden Deer routes (I don't have the mental strength to pursue Black Eagle route unfortunately) and I just fell in love with both Dimitri and Claude. Love their relationship with Byleth and to each other. So I think to myself, why not pair all three of them together? Then ta-da! I made this fic on a whim. I have no beta and English is not my first language so I want to apologize in advance if there are any grammar errors.
> 
> Note that this fic is following the Blue Lion route.

[ ](https://ibb.co/zSwDtmQ)

“You want to court Byleth.”

Dimitri can only stare with resign disbelief at his fellow king sitting without a care in the world across his table.

“Uh huh, that is what I said.”

“Byleth… My wife?” maybe the continuous paperwork and socializing with former-Empire nobles is getting to him. Because there is no way that Claude, the new king of Almyra, who is here with a weird excuse of visiting him for tea time, is asking him permission to pursue romantic relationship with his wife. Right?!

“That is what I heard, congratulation by the way. Wish I could attend the wedding, but you know how it is. Can’t exactly skip my own coronation,” then he has the nerve to sip his tea. Where is Hilda or Lorenz when he needs them?

Leaning back on his seat with a sigh, Dimitri rub his forehead, he is too tired for this, “Tell me Claude, is this a roundabout way to declare war with Fódlan?”

“I’m actually quite impressed that you haven’t strike me through with Areadbhar, being married to Teach done you good with self-control. I’m impressed,” Claude chuckles, “But I am being serious Dimitri. I will be traveling to Garreg Mach in a month time, and I plan to court Teach properly. Being her husband it is only fair that I inform you of this.”

“And you think I will give you permission to take my wife away from me?” Dimitri voice harden, if this is a joke, he is not laughing. He knows Claude to be an honorable man, but this? He didn’t know Claude to be the type to pursue a married woman, especially with the risk of war.

Claude gave a small laugh and Dimitri glared, he is definitely not impressed.

“Who say I’m taking her away from you?” Claude shook his head with amusement, “As usual you jump to conclusion without looking at every single angles. I also plan on courting you.”

Dimitri just stare blankly, “…What?”

“Of course I will ask Teach for permission to do so, which is why I will court you officially after I get her consent when I meet her.”

“Wait” Dimitri has to take a deep breath, this is all too much, “You want to court Byleth.”

“Yup.”

“Then you want to ask her for permission to court… me?”

“That’s correct.”

“So… you want to court both of us?”

“That pretty much sum it all up. Though I wish both of you stay in the same location, which safe me travel time. But with how busy you both are with your respective regions in this post-war period I totally get it.”

Not for the first time in his life Dimitri wish he can read Claude true intention, because what in the world is this man thinking?

“You can’t court two people.” Especially when the two people in question is a married couple. Dimitri doesn’t know why there is a need to state the obvious.

“Says who?”

“What?”

“I read your marriage law your highness,” Claude smirks, “Kings and nobles are allowed to pursue another marriage partner if it is beneficial to their noble house and political agreement. I believe this is a loophole for any nobles whose first wife is unable to produce them an heir with a crest. You can use this law to take me as your husband.”

“That…” Dimitri stopped himself and try to think back when he was tutored about marriage customs and rules of his kingdom. Then he remembers that this was addressed very briefly by his tutor when he was in his early teen and Sylvain insisted that the topic of marriage policy was to boring. All he remembers of that moment is how sensitive Sylvain can be to the topic of nobles and crests. He didn’t expect for Claude to bring up this law to court him.

“What is your angle?” Dimitri narrows his eyes at Claude, this is not a joking manner, Claude not only suggested that both him and Byleth pursue a second marriage, but a marriage with the king of a country that some of his countrymen still hold prejudice against is a risky proposal.

Claude sighed, “As usual I can read what you are thinking. But no, this is not a quick-way scheme of uniting both of our countries with marriage. I am more than aware that our marriage will be… controversial, to put it very nicely.”

“Controversial?” Dimitri cut him off, “Yes you are putting it very nicely indeed. Rebellion will rise! I am having a hard time trying to bring former-Empire and Alliance nobles to my side. If I marry you, no… if both Byleth and I marry you, rebellion from not only former Empire, Alliance and even my own will rise! Are you asking me to risk that for an easy route to your dream of an alliance of Fódlan and Almyra?”

This time Claude eyes harden, “Dimitri… do you really think that I ask for your and Byleth hand in marriage for political purpose?”

Dimitri froze, and Claude sighed, “Don’t be an idiot, I know we grew apart after the declaration of war from the empire six years ago, but with our history before that, do you honestly think I am courting you for political gain?”

A flashback of their school time in Garreg Mach, a peaceful time when status was easily ignored. A time when Claude would casually whisper soft compliments to his ears, sneaking a touch to the side of his face while commenting that there was a dirt or food crumbs near his lips. Sometimes they would stare at each other eyes and he could soak at the warmth of the Golden Deer leader eyes. Yes, there was a growing affection between the two of them, but with their complicated situation, he didn’t dare pursue or risk a romantic relationship.

“Back then… it was risky,” Dimitri admitted sadly, “But now, is no different. I have responsibility to my people, and right now what they need is stability. Marrying you…”

“Dimitri,” this time Claude cuts him off, and Dimitri eyes widen at the determination at his fellow king’s face, “Let me court you, both you and Byleth. Let me convince both of you that the three of us can built a new dawn of a whole new world, a peaceful world. Together.”

“I…” Dimitri is loss for words. When Byleth entered his life, he had thought that his affection to Claude began to fade as his love to his former professor started to bloom. However, he knows he was fooling himself, and the guilt that he felt when that affection was once again awaken when he rescued Claude in the dock city of Derdriu stopped him from admitting his love to Byleth. But now… “I am not worthy of both you and Byleth…”

“What nonsense are you spouting right now?” Claude gives him a deadpan look but Dimitri needs to be upfront with his feeling.

“During the war I was… an animal. A beast to be more accurate. I killed so many, including your men. It is a miracle that Byleth continue to stay by my side, and even accepted my proposal of marriage. But having you as my husband as well…” Dimitri closes his eyes, his head throbs with the weight of his past, “I don’t deserve this happiness.”

Claude sighs, “You never change. This is why back then, no matter how many time I try to flirt with you I can’t even get a kiss.”

Dimitri blushes, “K-kiss?! D-don’t be so ridiculous! We were still children!”

“This is coming from someone who grew up with Sylvain?” Claude gives him an unimpressed stare.

“I am not Sylvain!” Dimitri insist, he can feel his ear burning in embarrassment, “Y-you only approach someone with such intention during marriage.”

Claude chuckles while leaning closer towards Dimitri, resting his elbow on the desk as he watched the squirming king trying to compose himself, “Aren’t you adorable? I am very jealous that Teach took this virginity of yours.”

“Claude!” Dimitri’s face is flaming hot, Claude is being too much.

Claude laughs at the reaction, and with a gentle face that makes Dimitri’s heart melt he repeats his initial proposal, “But seriously, let’s go back to our previous discussion. Will you let me court Teach or not?”

“Do you love her?” Dimitri knows this answer, he saw how Claude stare at Byleth every time he had the chance, and he also remember the jealousy he felt, though he was not sure who he was jealous with.

“You know I do,” Claude smiles.

“And… you love me too,” because he wants to hear it. He had once dream of this, a declaration of love from a man he thought he could never have.

“With all my heart.” And Dimitri heart soar.

“Then yes,” This situation is surreal, but he should’ve expected it when it comes to Claude, “I allow you to court my wife.”


	2. Archbishop’s Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was silence for a moment, a sudden tension fills the room. Claude gives Seteth an easy smile as he slowly lowers Byleth's hand.
> 
> “What… are you doing?” Seteth glare towards Claude is so frosty that Claude’s smile turns nervous.
> 
> “Claude gave me this lovely bracelet,” Byleth raises her hand to show him the bracelet, “Isn’t it wonderful?”
> 
> “How nice of him,” if a glare can kill a man, Almyra needs to find a new king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that last chapter is based on Dimitri's POV, so this time it will be Byleth's POV. Enjoy!

“I see that Dimitri was being serious.”

Is Byleth deadpan response as she stares at the beautifully decorated golden bracelet, complimented with jade jewels around a small carving of a deer.

“This is just my first courtship gift,” Claude grins, obviously proud that he has taken her off guard, especially now that they are finally alone.

This is the first time Claude enters Garreg Mach as an official visit as the King of Almyra. Unfortunately, he was forced to bring many escorts and guards for his parents and loyal vassals’ peace of mind. While there were negative looks and whispers from the residence of the church, no one dare to make a scene or openly oppose the Almyrans that their Archbishop took as her guests. While Byleth is glad that Claude is well protected by his guards and escorts, she finds it difficult to find private time to talk to him. Especially when Seteth, Flyann, Mercedes or Marianne insist on escorting them, Seteth for his overprotective self, Marianne because she misses Claude and wishes to join their conversation, while Flaynn and Mercedes just enjoy accompanying and assisting her when they have the time inbetween their busy schedule. She understand how Marianne feels, especially now that she works full time as her assistant alongside Mercedes, and she finds Mercedes and Flaynn attentiveness very endearing, Seteth on the other hand is too overbearing. She felt that she had more private time with Claude during their time as teacher and student even when she was in charge of the Blue Lion. Fortunately, Byleth was able to convince Seteth to pick up few books from the library for references during one of their official state meeting.

“Three weeks ago I received a letter from my husband,” Byleth informs him in her usual monotone voice while she casually wore the bracelet much to Claude delight, “He told me that you will arrive to Garreg Mach to court me. I thought he jest, but it is not in him to joke about courtship.”

Claude laughs, “It is not easy to convince him to let me court you that’s for sure.”

“Liar,” Byleth smiles, “He agrees as soon as you told him you love him.”

Claude looks stunned, his jaw almost drop, “He… he wrote of this?”

“Of course not, he’s very shy when it comes to romance, but I know both of you,” she chuckles in amusement, “Both of you has been pining for each other since the very first day we met.”

“You can tell?” Claude is laughing nervously, was it supposed to be a secret?

“Of course, that is why I was surprise that neither of you start to court each other. And even more surprise that Dimitri proposed to me and not you,” Byleth admitted. 

“He loves you,” Claude insist, and she chuckles, he looks worried, does he assume that she worries over Dimitri’s love of her?

“And so do you,” she smiles at his blush, it is always so satisfying to throw him off guard, “Don’t get me wrong, I never doubt Dimitri love, but when you walk away during our meeting at Derdriu, I had assumed that he would propose to you to keep you from walking away from our lives.”

“Why didn’t you?” He asked curiously, because based on Byleth and Dimitri perspective during that time there was no guarantee of seeing him again.

Byleth sighed, “I was tempted to, but Dimitri was at a fragile state at that moment. He had snapped out of his dangerous state, but he was not ready to understand that even when I love you I also love him too. Proposing to you means rejection of love to him.”

Claude nods, he was there during the battle at Gronder, Byleth saw him trying to convince Dimitri to work together to face Edelgard, but Dimitri’s blood lust deafen him from anything other than murderous rage. There was even a moment that she had to prevent Dimitri from striking Claude with Areadbhar when Claude dared to block him away from charging Edelgard recklessly.

“And let’s be honest here, proposal of marriage from me will not make you stay. You would just receive my proposal ring, gave me one in exchange, then leave with a promise of return,” she smiles.

Laughing in amusement, Claude then takes Byleth hand, the one that wore his courtship bracelet, “You know me so well Teach.” He leans down and softly land a kiss at the back of her hand.

And it was at that moment that Seteth enters the room while carrying three books, “I have found the newest edition of the…”

The room was silence for a moment, a sudden tension fills the room. Claude gives Seteth an easy smile as he slowly lowers Byleth hand.

“What… are you doing?” Seteth glare towards Claude is so frosty that Claude’s smile turns nervous.

“Claude gave me this lovely bracelet,” Byleth raises her hand to show him the bracelet, “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“How nice of him,” if a glare can kill a man, Almyra needs to find a new king. “I think it is time for our archbishop to rest. We have an appointment with Lord Fraldarius tomorrow and I prefer that she is well rested.”

“Got it, got it,” Claude sighs, recognizing the sign that he is being dismissed, he turns to smile at Byleth, “Well, hope we get to have a lovely tea time tomorrow Teach.” And with a wink he walks out of the meeting room.

Seteth watches Claude walk away and when the door closes, he turns to stare at Byleth, and narrows his eyes when he sees her stare at the bracelet on her wrist with a soft smile.

“Please have Flyann escort you the whole day tomorrow,” Seteth insist, and Byleth blinks in surprise. Not that she is not escorted the whole time she meets Claude, but asking for Flyann to escort her when she has many duties to attend this week is odd.

“How about her duties?”

“I will ask one of the priestess to attend to them for now,” he reasons, his voice is oddly tight, “I don’t trust him.”

Byleth looks at him in exasperation, “He may be the King of Almyra but this is Claude we are talking about. He is not going to harm me.”

“Harming you is not what I worry about,” and with that he left the room, expecting Byleth to follow his instruction and rest in her room.

She wonders why he is suddenly being overprotective.

* * *

Byleth is greeted with Claude stare of disbelief when she enters his room, the supposedly well-guarded room, through the window.

“Teach?” he continue to stare as she brushes some dust and leaves from her shoulder.

“Sorry for entering your room so late, Seteth is being impossible, I can’t talk to you in private if he keeps on attaching Flaynn and Mercedes to me every time I want to talk to you,” Byleth pouts, now she knows how Flaynn feels. He was not this overprotective when she was with Dimitri before their married days, maybe it is because they were in war time during that courtship period?

Claude sighs, “I think it is very understandable to have him disapprove of my advancement, don’t you think?”

“Because you’re an Almyran?” she asks in surprise, “He is alright with Cyril, I didn’t realize he has the prejudice against your countrymen.”

Claude stares at her, trying to gauge if she is being purposely oblivious. When she just stare questioningly at him, he gives another sigh, “I will definitely notice if he has issue with my heritage. Tell me, did you tell him that Dimitri gave me permission to court you?”

“Of course not, that is a private letter.”

“Then understand that in his perspective I am tempting you to commit adultery,” Claude clarify.

Byleth jaw drops, she never consider such perspective, “That… is ridiculous. I never betray Dimitri that way.”

“I am sure he knows that, which is why he disapprove of my flirtation and courtship gift,” Claude explained gently, “While he trusts your loyalty to your husband, he will find my action inappropriate, and to be in the safe side, prevent possible romantic encounter.”

She sighs in annoyance, “Looks like I have to explain Dimitri’s permission to him.”

“That will be best,” Claude laughs nervously, but then pauses and Byleth could practically see the gear in his brain working up a ridiculous scheme, “But… maybe just inform him.”

“You want me to keep this arrangement a secret?” Byleth is incredulous, for what reason is this a good idea? “Even to Marriane? And Hilda? Or even Lorenz?”

“Well, you’re welcome to tell them if any of them ask, but I think it is better if there is no formal announcement that I am courting you and Dimitri gave us his blessing,” Claude clarifies.

Byleth pointedly raised her wrist that wear his bracelet, “Anyone who sees this will not think that this is an ordinary gift. Especially Hilda, she will know that this is made from the gold mine from the northern side of Almyran and the jade symbolize the gesture of marriage from Almyran royalty.”

“That is why I said that it’ll be alright to clarify things with them if they ask,” Claude sighs, as if noting that Byleth is not amused of this secrecy, “I have a plan…”

“I don’t like that tone,” Byleth voice has the edge of worry.

“It’s risky,” Claude voice is firm, and he has a focus look on his face, “I notice that there are many nobles, especially former-Empire that may be scheming for Dimitri’s death.”

Byleth sighs, she hates this part of politic. She can’t simply kill any nobles she suspects of treachery. Unlike the battlefield, she needs them to make the first move or find hard evidence to persecute them, “Yes, Seteth, Ingrid, Lorenz and Ferdinand are trying to find ways to solve this matter.”

“What if there is a rumor that a foreign king from a land that is rich with resources is actively trying to pursue the archbishop hand in marriage?” asks Claude.

Gasping in realization, Byleth stares at Claude in disbelief, “You’re not thinking…”

“Those who opposes Dimitri will see me as a potential ally to replace Dimitri as the King of Fodlan. They may not like Almyran, but I know some nobles that personally hold contempt and vengeance against Dimitri. They will find me the lesser of two evil and plan to nominate me as a better candidate of your husband, then kill me in my sleep once you bear an heir. And in that process they will be ruling over Fodlan and taking Almyran land with our child as their puppet king or queen,” Claude states plainly.

Byleth eyes narrows, “And on the other side, the nobles who are loyal to Dimitri will see you as a threat to their current king.”

“Eh, I’ve survived killing attempts all my life, I can handle a couple more,” Claude shrugs with his usual easy-going flare much to Byleth’s annoyance, “And it is not all of them, as long as those who you deemed loyal is assured that this is a three-way courtship, then I don’t have to worry too much.”

“What if those traitorous nobles really approach you for the attempt on rebellion and Dimitri’s life?” asks Byleth.

“Then I will hear them out while doing my best not to slit every single one of their throats,” Claude smile is chilling despite his easy-going tone, “I will find a way to gather enough evidences of their murderous schemes so you can prosecute them.” 

“That might take years,” she still does not like this idea, “I don’t want you to be in danger every time you visit us.”

Claude eyes soften, he raised his hand and cup his hand against her cheek, leaning slowly towards her, he whispers, “In politics and love, we always have to take risk. Realistically I also have to deal with other political issues from my side, I don’t have many chances to visit both of you during this courtship so I will do my best to lessen both of your burden when I do visit. For the sake of having both of you as my wife and husband in a unified nation, I will risk everything.”

And with that she leans forward and captures his lips, silencing him. She dislikes how he can easily endanger himself for every scheme of his. Now that Claude hand wander to her back, pulling her body closer to his, and another hand held her head gently as he presses his lips back against her, she can’t imagine living her life without this man.

He slowly pulls away, staring softly at her flush face and grins, “So does this mean you’ll allow me to court your husband?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I love to place a touch of political drama in my narrative. But it does makes sense that the three way relationship of Dimitri, Byleth and Claude will be filled with political turbulence.


	3. Dimitri Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Felix,” Ingrid voice is at the edge of her usual scolding tone, “Please lower your voice, Dimitri is not in any mood for any of you antics.”
> 
> “Why does he look miserable?” Felix wants to jump into the topic that drag him to the palace, but his curiosity over Dimitri’s current state won him over.
> 
> “I’m fine,” Dimitri insist but then contradict that statement when his face drops down slightly as if the ground is trying to pull him down to sleep. 
> 
> “His majesty has not been sleeping for 48 hours,” Dedue voice is deep with concern and disapproval, “He has been dealing with all the paperwork without a single minute of rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update! It has been quite a busy few days. I will do my best to update every Tuesday from now on.  
This chapter will begin with Felix POV and ends with Byleth POV. Enjoy! ♡(ŐωŐ人)

Felix storms his way inside the palace, pacing himself with a quick stride towards Dimitri’s work chamber. Some of the palace attendances give him hurried greetings when he walk pass them, and few try to stop him, informing him that the king is very busy. Felix simply ignore him, and shove the door of the king’s work chamber, “Boar, we need to talk!”

Then pause when he is met with Ingrid and Dedue glares and Dimitri’s tired stare. Felix almost gape at the towers of paper that filled Dimitri’s desk, “Wha…”

“Felix,” Ingrid voice is at the edge of her usual scolding tone, “Please lower your voice, Dimitri is not in any mood for any of you antics.”

“Why does he look miserable?” Felix wants to jump into the topic that drag him to the palace, but his curiosity over Dimitri’s current state won him over.

“I’m fine,” Dimitri insists but then contradicts that statement when his face drops down slightly as if the ground is trying to pull him down to sleep.

“His majesty has not been sleeping for 48 hours,” Dedue voice is deep with concern and disapproval, “He has been dealing with all the paperwork without a single minute of rest.”

“And you guys are not helping him?” Felix is incredulous at the lack of help from Dimitri’s overprotective friends.

“We tried!” Ingrid tone is defensive, “We told him and he can trust either me, Dedue or Sylvain to take over his duty for few days but he refuses to give us his seal.”

“Sylvain?” Felix immediately look around the room to find his lover.

Sylvain appear behind him, wrapping his arm around Felix waist as he affectionately kisses the side of his neck, “Hey babe, I am hurt that you walk pass me without saying hi.”

Felix blushes at the kiss but then reminded of why he is here, “Right, I am here to talk to Dimitri about what happen during my meeting with professor.”

“Is she alright?” despite the fatigue in his eyes, Dimitri’s worry stare bore at Felix with surprisingly good focus.

“Claude gave her a golden bracelet decorated with jade,” Felix bluntly informs him and the reaction from the others is instantaneous. Sylvain pulls back and give his lover an incredulous stare, Ingrid glares murderously at Felix and Felix can safely assume that it is not directed at him, while Dedue is silent, but from the rigid position of his body, Felix can bet that he is only moment away from storming to wherever Claude is to snap his neck.

“That’s nice of him,” is Dimitri tired reply and everyone look at him with dumbfound shock.

“Are you listening to what I just said?” Felix raises his voice, is all this paperwork numbing his common sense? “Claude is giving your wife a formal courtship gift!”

“Yes I heard you the first time,” and Dimitri dare to yawn while stating this. Ingrid looks one step from wanting to strangle Dimitri and Felix feels that he might do that.

Dedue decides to ask for clarification on the lack of worry, “And you are alright with this your majesty?”

“It’s Dimitri… not… ‘your majesty’…” suddenly Dimitri’s voice is almost like a slur, his fatigue must’ve reached its limit when he is snapped from his continuous focus of his paperwork.

“Boar! Take this seriously! Your wife…” Felix stops himself when he hears a thud, and he can only stare in disbelief as Dimitri’s face drop to the paperwork he is currently in the middle of, then hear a small sound of snore, “You… you…” he growls angrily, feeling Sylvain holding him as he try to reach Dimitri and strangle him. How dare the boar sleep in the middle of his own marriage crisis?!

“Let him rest,” Ingrid sighs, sounding glad that Dimitri finally snaps out of his work zone and finally rest, but at the same time annoyed at the situation, “Felix, tell us the situation in detail. What is this about Claude courting our queen?”

Felix scoff, deciding to dismiss his annoyance towards Dimitri for that moment to direct his attention towards Ingrid, “When I met her during my visit I noticed that she is wearing a golden bracelet. She is not the type to wear accessory that is not for the purpose of enhancing her skill and battle gear so I asked her regarding the function of the jewelry. She told me that it has no magical enhancing function and it’s a gift from Claude.”

“And she wore it even though it’s obviously for courtship purpose?” Ingrid stare at him in disbelief.

“She…” Felix halts on his word, then begin to think. Ingrid is right, why would she wear it despite already being married to Dimitri?

Sylvain gives an amused laugh, “You didn’t ask her didn’t you? Let me guess, as soon as she told you, you just storm out of the building to make your way back to the palace.” Felix blushes, annoyed for being predictable, and it just makes Sylvain coed at his expression, why did he agree to date this idiot again?

“And I bet you forgot to get our queen signatures on the documents that Dimitri assigned you to deliver?” Ingrid narrows her eyes.

Felix bristles at this, “I am not an idiot! I made her do it the very first minute I saw her, that conversation comes after.”

“Is this a declaration of war from Almyran?” Dedue voice the main concern that they all need to discuss, no matter how they view this, Claude daring declaration of intention to marry Dimitri’s wife can only be viewed as such.

“Let’s not jump to conclusion you guys,” Sylvain in his good-nature tone tries to calm everyone down, “We just finish one war, let’s not jump to another one without solid proof.”

“We should’ve left him to die at Derdriu,” Felix growls, he knew it was a bad idea to save that person, like Edelgard, Claude has too much potential to become Dimitri’s enemy.

“But he visited the palace not long ago, and he spend so many private time with Dimitri. He has many chances to kill him if he hold any animosity against him,” Ingrid insist, though from the tone of her voice, she is not sure if that is evidence enough on Claude’s true intention.

“And you think we let him live if he murder Dimitri right under our nose?” Felix points out, feeling sick to his stomach thinking that all this time they had allowed a potential enemy so close to Dimitri, “He knows that he will not escape the palace alive if he strikes the boar.”

“Guys!” Sylvain face-palm at the whole situation, “Are we seriously considering making an enemy of the king of our neighboring country? The one who is going to officially visit us in a week time?!”

Felix glare at this statement, “That bastard has the nerve to walk here after that disgraceful act? We should just cut him down as soon as he step into the palace, war be damned.”

“Now Felix, lets calm down,” Ingrid lay a hand on his shoulder. Felix just stares at her, unimpressed, she has the nerve to tell him to calm down when her face is twitching in anger. She then continues, “Let us talk about this when Dimitri is more… rested and let him deal with Claude when he sees him. The professor… wait no, I mean, our queen is his wife afterall, let us step back and allow Dimitri deal with the situation himself.”

Felix smirks at that, “In other words, you’re telling us to prepare for another war.”

Sylvain sighs at his lover, “Babe, I really wish you can be as excited about our sex life as you do to the prospect of war.”

“I will inform the blacksmith to forge more weaponry just in case,” informs Dedue, and this is the comment that Felix approves of.

* * *

At the same time, at Garreg Mach.

“You may want to double your bodyguards when you visit Dimitri,” Byleth casually remarks during a private tea time with Claude.

Claude gives her a wary glance, “Is there something I need to worry about?”

“Well… Felix asked about the bracelet, and when I told him that it is a gift from you, he stormed out to the palace without letting me explain the circumstances of our courtship,” Byleth sighs, she should’ve trained him for patience rather than Reasoning, “I am sure Dimitri will clarify the situation if Felix confronted him about it, but just in case, please request for more guards.”

“Ah…” Claude chuckles nervously, “That is a good idea, I sometime worry that I overestimate my luck.”

“Do your best to stay alive dear,” Byleth smiles at him. Then Claude almost choke on his tea as he felt Byleth caress the clothed skin of his leg slowly from his ankle and trail up to his knee, “Because you’ll be missing out a lot of potential marriage pleasures if you leave this world.” She licks her lips and finds it exhilarating to see Claude watches her tongue move as he shudder on the touches she delivers under the table.

“Y-yeah…” Claude’s voice is small and slightly breathy, then smiles as he reaches down and gently hold onto Byleth’s bare feet. He smirks when she gives a gasp, then give her feet a small massage, making her whimper at the pressure of his firm fingers.

“Ehem,” both Byleth and Claude yelp and settles themselves properly as they stare at the person that suddenly enters their personal bubble.

“This is a public space,” Seteth voice is icy cold that Byleth can’t help looking sheepish while Claude gulps in fear, “Maybe I should station someone throughout your whole courtship or else there’ll be debauchery by the **archbishop** in monastery ground.”

Well, there goes their private time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love overprotective Felix hehehehe~ Felix and Dimitri relationship is so exhilarating since the very beginning. (⺣◡⺣)♡*  
And naughty Byleth! Doing footsie with her new lover in monastery ground. Scandalous!（≧∇≦）

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/maiden_kora).


End file.
